A Hogwarts Tale
by calie400
Summary: This is just a story i have written about two girls and there adventures at Hogwarts. This is not a good summery but the story is good!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowlings characters.

I did make up Carrie and Maria and other characters that are usually not found in Harry Potter Books.

Chapter 1

Choooooooo, choooooooo! It was the train signaling for people to climb aboard it. People started to go onto the train.

"Bye Mom!" said Carrie as she started to board the train.

"Bye sweetie, have a good time!" Carrie's Mom called as the train leaved the station.

Carrie waved as she saw her mom get smaller and smaller as the train was gaining speed.

_Well, this is it, the one time you have been waiting for. _thought Carrie. Carrie started down the long and endless line of compartments, with people chatting excitedly and wondering what house they would be in when they got there. When Carrie finally came to a compartment that wasn't crowded with people, she got settled and started staring out the window as if there was nothing better to do. Then there was a knock," Come in," said Carrie as a short, brown haired girl came in. "Umm... the other compartments are full, so can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure, I not sitting with anyone as you can see," Carrie said smiling. The girl smiled back.

"What's your name?" the girl said.

"Carrie,"

"Maria," said the girl.

"So…, said Carrie trying to start a conversation, what house do you want to be in when we get to Hogwarts,"

"Well Griffendor sounds nice. But I think I prefer Ravenclaw," said Maria.

"Same here," said Carrie. "Do you have any siblings?" she said.

"Two brothers," Maria groaned.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, I don't have any siblings. It sometimes gets lonely." said Carrie with a sigh.

"I would trade spaces with you any day, I'd love a little privacy." responded Maria.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" asked an elderly woman pointing to the colorful candies on the table.

"Yes please!" said Maria and Carrie in unison. They both had forgotten how hungry they were while they where talking.

A few minutes later they were chewing on different kinds of bubblegum, swapping _Chocolate Frog_ cards, and not touching any _Bernie Bot's Every Flavor Beans._

After they had eaten all the candy they could muster, they changed out of there muggle clothing and braided each others hair.

I love your hair Carrie; it's the prettiest shade of brown I've ever seen." complimented Maria.

"Thanks!" said Carrie.

Five minutes 'till we get to Hogwarts, five minutes 'till we get to Hogwarts." said the conductor through the intercom.

The train was starting to slow down, it felt like someone had just pushed you but then grabbed you back slowly. Then suddenly there was an "eeeeeerrrrrrrrkkkkkkkk" the train had finally pulled to a stop.

Then all the students on the train started running to the multiple doors closest to them. Carrie and Maria held hands so they would not get trampled on by the bigger kids. They rushed to the nearest exit and ran across the station as if the train was going to explode. After they were sure all the kids were not going to step on them, they went back to the train.

Then Carrie ad Maria heard a voice, " First years over toward the boats please, First years!" It was Hagrid they gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

Carrie and Maria ran toward the huge man with kids surrounding him. "Ok, now four to a boat. " Ok, you, you, you and you in to a boat," He said pointing to Carrie, Maria, and two boys. "Now off ya go," he said as he pushed them off the shore.


	2. getting there

Chapter 2

Maria barely had stepped into the boat when Hagrid pushed them off shore. Maria stumbled in and fell on Carrie's lap. "Ouch!" yelled Carrie.

"Sorry," said Maria as she picked herself off the ground. When Carrie looked up she saw one of the prettiest sights she had ever seen, Hogwarts. All the windows looked as if they were painted gold with bright candle light burning in the castle. As Carrie looked higher, she saw four huge towers pointing out four bright stars over head. When she looked down, she heard a voice that said, "Duck!" Carrie ducked just in time as a very low bridge passed over the boats.

"Now we will be almost at 'Ogwarts,' said Hagrid as he tapped his boat making it speed ahead of the others. After awhile, all the boats had gotten to Hogwarts. The boats had magically tied their selves to the dock, while Carrie and Maria carefully stepped out of the boat while the boat on purpose wiggled to try to make them fall. When everyone got off their wiggly boats, Hagrid lead them to two giant wood doors. Hagrid pulled on the door-knocker and let go releasing a booming sound someone would have heard a mile away. When Hagrid pulled the door open, a woman with long black hair tied up in a bun stood in front of the walk-way.

"I am Professor McGonagall; I will be your transfiguration teacher this year. There are some rules you should know before you go through these doors."

"She means business!" whispered Maria, "Ouch," shouted Maria as I stepped on her foot; I knew this woman was not to be messed with.

"Number one, come to class prepared and no talking while the teacher is talking. Number two, if you break an assortment of these rules, she said as a list of rules popped out of nowhere, you may get detention or lose house points. There are four houses as you may know, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, if you behave, you will get rewarded, if you misbehave, you will get punished. Well good luck, now the sorting will begin." said McGonagall as she pushed open the doors.

"Cool!" said Maria as we looked around the Great Hall. It had four big round tables. _"I guess the four tables mean that there is one for each house,"_ thought Carrie.

"I will call out your name, and you will sit on the stool and put this hat on your head." Professor McGonagall as she held up a beat up hat. "Ok, Margaret Albright."

Margaret shakily went up to the stool. "Griffindor!" the hat shouted. Margaret ran up to the table and took a seat.

Next, it was Ryan Brellow, he was put in Slytherin. Then Amy Caldwell, she was put in Hufflepuff. A few more names and then it was Maria's turn. After a minute or so, the hat shouted, "Griffindor!" the hat shouted. Maria jogged over to the Griffindor table.

Sorry, I did not know where to end. PleaseR&R!!!!!!!


End file.
